


5:48 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One creature's claws contacted the side of Reverend Amos Howell's body before he cried out.





	5:48 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One creature's claws contacted the side of Reverend Amos Howell's body before he cried out and collapsed in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
